Specially configured boards for gliding along a surface are known, such as snowboards, snow skis, water skis, wake boards, surfboards and the like. For purposes herein, “gliding board” refers generally to any of the foregoing boards as well as to other devices which allow a rider to traverse a surface. For ease of understanding, however, and without limiting the scope of the invention, aspects of the invention are discussed below particularly in connection with a snowboard.
A typical snowboard includes a running length extending between opposite nose and tail ends. The nose and tail ends may have a “shovel” shape where the board end curves upwardly generally avoiding contact with the snow when riding on smooth terrain. The location at which the ends curve upward and away from the running length of the board is commonly called a transition or contact area.
The nose and/or tail provide an important function when riding over curved or bumpy surfaces, and when riding in deep snow. When riding on curved or bumpy surfaces, the nose and/or tail can prevent the leading end from digging into the curve or bump, and instead allow the board to glide up a curve or over a bump. When riding in deep snow, the leading end of the snowboard (usually the nose) is upturned and contacts the snow so that the board does not dive under the snow surface. That is, the upturned nose forces snow under the board and keeps the board from sinking excessively into the snow. This ability of the board to force a proper amount of snow under the board and keep the rider at a suitable position relative to the surface of deep snow is commonly called “float.” To improve float in deep snow, some cap-type construction boards have been provided with a core that has a tapered thickness at the nose. This tapered thickness of the core results in a cap-type board having a nose that increases in flexibility from the transition or contact area toward the tip of the nose. This increased flexibility allows the nose to flex upward to a varying degree along the nose when contacted by snow, thereby increasing the frontal area on the nose and the amount of lift provided to the board.
A cap-type snowboard is typically constructed from several components including a core, e.g., made of wood, top and bottom reinforcing layers that sandwich the core, a top cosmetic layer and a bottom gliding surface, or base. The top reinforcing layer typically overlaps the side edges of the core to protect the core from the environment and provide structural support to the board. Since the core in a cap-type board typically extends into the nose and tail ends of the snowboard, tapering the core at the nose end results in a board having a tapered nose and improved float.
Another construction type of snowboard is the sidewall-type board. Similar to a cap board, sidewall boards typically have a core, top and bottom reinforcing layers, a top cosmetic layer and a bottom gliding surface. However, in contrast to cap boards, the top reinforcing layer does not cover the side edges of the core. Instead, a sidewall support member is positioned between the top and bottom reinforcing layers (and/or a metal edge at the bottom of the board). The sidewall is bonded to the top and bottom layers to protect the interior of the board, including the core, from the environment. The core in sidewall boards does not normally extend into the nose and tail ends of the board. Instead, the core terminates near the transitions at the nose and tail, and a spacer made from a flat sheet material is positioned between the top and bottom reinforcing layers in the nose and tail. The spacer typically has a constant thickness and forms a significant portion of the thickness of the nose and tail ends. Thus, prior sidewall-type boards have not been provided with a tapered nose or other features to improve the float of the board.